1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meter device for a vehicle including an indication plate having an indication surface which indicates information concerning a measured amount, and a finger moving in an area above the indication plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, vehicles such as motorcycles have a meter device indicative of a measured amount, such as a speedometer indicative of a running speed. A rim part of an analog indication type meter device, i.e. a meter device that indicates a measured amount by a finger moving in an area above a meter panel which indicates information concerning the measured amount (for example, running speed), is typically illuminated to enhance visibility of the meter device.
For example, visibility of one known meter device, and ease of discrimination from other meter devices, is enhanced by providing a light guiding plate which guides light from a light source in a rim part of the meter panel (see JP-A-2004-340871 (pages 4 and 5, FIG. 2)).
It would be advantageous to further enhance visibility, specifically, to enhance the ease of discrimination from other meter devices or the like.